The New Year
by zombieslayer5
Summary: A new year, a new start. That's where it all began. Rated T for cussing and dark/adult themes


**A/N: Hi guys! So, I'm back, starting another story. I probably shouldn't be doing this but... oh well :) Warning: Some themes/scenes may be triggering. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Happy New Year," Violet mumbled to herself, slumping down further into the couch. She picked at a loose thread of the couch's battered upholstery, wrapping it loosely around her finger.

Violet stared out the front window, into the swells of night. It was like looking at a black slate. Dark. Blank.

It was now one minute past midnight, officially the first of January. A new year. A new start, right?

Wrong.

Violet briefly wondered when her brothers would be home before dismissing the subject all together. There was no use in pondering it; trying to figure it out. They would be home when they were home and that was that. If they gave you a estimated time they were never near it. Always much earlier or more than a few hours late. There was no point in even asking.

So when Merle lumbered through the living room and out the front door, Daryl reluctantly following behind without tossing Violet so much as a mumbled explanation, she didn't even ask.

The only radio in the house sat in the middle of the kitchen table, amongst the cluttered papers and towering stacks of empty glasses and crusty plates. She momentarily considered doing the dishes before switching on the radio. It crackled to life, a soft melody fighting to be heard over the static.

"_I can't see my reflection in the water, I can't speak the sounds to show no pain. I can't hear the echo of my footsteps, or remembers the sounds of my own name." _

Yellow tinted water flowed from the tap when she turned the water on, making the pipes groan. After a squirt of soap she tossed in an armful of dishes, letting the sink fill all the way up before turning the water off. Her eyes raked over a knife, her vision grazing subconsciously over the sharpened edge before dropping it into the soapy water with a thud.

Violet turned the music up louder, adjusting the antenna so the music could blast clearly. Rolling up her right sleeve she walked to the drawer, yanking it open.

The blade of the knife was cool against her wrist as she pressed it firmly there. The edge dug in and the feeling felt almost...welcoming. As if right at that moment her sole purpose was to be standing there, doing what she was doing. This feeling, this heart racing, odd mixture of thundering fear and floating calmness was where she _belonged_.

Violet took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and dragging the blade over her wrist until a metallic smelling warmth spread over it.

Maybe this one time wouldn't matter...

/-/-/-/-/page break/-/-/-/

"Merle, let's go." The smell of alcohol hung as heavily in the air as the cigarette smoke, and Daryl's voice had begun to go hoarse from trying to yell over all the music, only to get lost in the mix of over two dozen other people's voices.

Merle was seated at a bar stool, leaning his upper half against the counter. His lips were curled up in a filthy smirk, and Daryl knew something was up. Three men were seated around his older brother, and none of them seemed to be smiling back. One man got up, moving toward Merle. Merle got up too, both of them moving closer until their chests were touching.

Daryl cut in, "What's goin' on?" he asked, walking right into the middle of the group of men.

He got no response.

All voices seemed to quiet down when Merle took his first swing. He landed a good left hook before the opposing man struck back, hitting Merle's jaw in such a way that allowed his teeth to crack together in a way they weren't supposed too. But Merle acted fast, sailing in with his left fist, smashing his opponents nose with a satisfying crunch.

Daryl jumped in, attempting to avoid flying fists and spattering blood. He winced as someone nailed him in the ribs. He faintly heard the countdown in the background,

"3...2...1... Happy New Year!"

/-/-/-/page break/-/-/-/

On the way home Merle crooned tunelessly to the crackling radio, while Daryl silently white knuckled the steering wheel. Blood and spit seeped from the corners of Merle's mouth, but his older brother didn't seem to notice as he slurred drunkenly to the music.

A figure flashing through the beam of his headlights had Daryl slamming the breaks, the bed of his truck twisting sideways to catch up with the front. He blinked violently, prying his sweaty hands from the wheel. Rage bubbled up inside him,

"Fuckin' watch it!" he yelled out the window in the direction of the figure. Merle chuckled behind him.

The thin figure turned, and another, smaller, lankier one appeared from it's side. Daryl blinked again as the two walked towards his truck.

"I'm s-s-sorr-ry," a soft voice stuttered once it got up to the window. Daryl squinted.

A small woman stood in front of him, somewhat cloaked with the darkness. She clutched a purse on one side and a little girl on the other. She worn a plain shirt and jeans, while the child wore a pair of tattered khakis and a thin sweater laying over her t-shirt.

"Could you tell me where the bus station is?" The lady requested, barely above a whisper.

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't one around here." he looked at the child again.

The woman's head fell, "Well, thanks anyway." she said. She started to turn,

"Where ya headed?" The question popped out of the younger Dixon's mouth before he knew it was coming.

A small smile formed on the lady's lips, "We aren't quite sure." She pulled her daughter tighter to her side.

Daryl glanced back and forth between the two, fighting an internal battle. Finally, after a few moments, he hooked his thumb behind him curtly,

"Get in."

**A/N 2: Happy New Year! Hopped up on pop and bubble gum, I bring you the first chapter. The song lyrics are from Bob Dylan's "Tomorrow is a Long Time". I know I'll probably get a lot of hate for Violet's opening scene, but that is something very close to me and I wanted to incorporate it into a story, (Don't worry, things will improve... Just have patience) Anyways, I hope you liked it :) **


End file.
